transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2030 Olympics: Fairway VS Compile (Full Combat)
Six Lasers - Cheyne Ig-Yac Ranch You ever try to milk an Ig-Yac, son? It ain't easy. Ranches and other attractions cover the planet of Cheyne. They offer places for tourists to stay, as well as feature cattle rides, cowboy shows, aliens gazing off at the sunset with a wistful look in his eye while occasionally saying 'Yup' in a long, drawn out fashion, and other Wild West-themed attractions. All ranches have a stable of the planet's main draw, though: Ig-Yacs. Ig-Yacs (also spelled Ig-Yak) are bipedal reptilian creatures that vaguely resemble a thin 'upright' T-Rex. Standing a good head and shoulders taller than a Dinobot, Ig-Yacs are large enough for most Transformers to ride Yoshi style. Although the ones on the ranch have been domesticated, a strong will and mean temperament make them a challenge for even an experienced rider. This makes them the perfect candidate for the Bucking Broncho event. Hold on tight! The Olympic Committee is scrounging around and seemingly sending a judge out to look for Fairway and Compile to battle. They are picking... Fidel Destro; the Cuban Dictator! Fidel Destro taps his metal head and waits for the match to begin. "Hm, they should be wearing kilts if this was a true match of honor!" Fairway is feeling worse for wear. His recharge subroutines must be corrupted - though he is intact and functioning perfectly, he feels like he hasn't recharged in weeks. He looks to the judge and makes a face. Surprise? Disdain? Even he isn't sure. The one thing he is sure of is that he has no interest in wearing human garments of any kind. He reaches back, pulls his rifle, and turns again to eye his diminuitive opponent. "I fear you may have absorbed more energon than you are capable of processing, Decepticon!" He begins advancing and takes a shot at Compile with his wrist blaster. Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! Compile looks as he drinks, must be a Tape think, as he is shot, int he hand that holds his glass of Energon. He blinks, "Alright, that's it," he says as he thinks. "I was just goign to have fun, but that tears it, no one shots my glass out and lives," he adds as he jumps for Fairway, "Lets dance Bot," he says. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Laser attack! Fairway is briefly surprised by the sting of the smaller mech's laser blast. He winces, but the pain fades quickly. As his opponent leaps for him, Fairway reaches out and tries to knock Compile out of the air. Destro claps his hands. "So these toasters are capable of striking each other. This like Battle Bots! This is excellent! This is swell!" Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Swat (Punch) attack! Compile is punched from the sky and lands on the ground as he looks up, "Bring it," he says as he sends his feet out at FAirways legs, to bring him down to his own level. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Tape Jumpkick (Kick) attack! airway falls back as Compile knocks his legs out from under him. He lands on his side and drops his scram rifle. Grinning a bit, his optics bright, and activates his energo blade as he attempts to lever himself back to his feet. "You'd be well advised not to enjoy that for too long!" He quips awkwardly. Then he lashes out a Compile. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Compile flips up onto one arm and smiles, "I've heard that before," he says simply as he looks and pushes off, heading right for Fairways face with an outreached hand, but instead of punching him, he tries to grab the head and faceplant Fairway into the ground. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Tape Uppercut (Punch) attack! Fairway is forced face first into the dirt. He pops up quickly and, as he's getting to his feet, he reaches out to try and wrap his hands around Compile's torso, aiming to throw the cassette-bot to the ground and, possibly, to stomp on him. Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Grab attack! Compile is stomped upon and looks, "Ahh, I did not know you cared," he says he pulls out a pistol and fires on Fairway's foot that is currently on him. Combat: Compile misses Fairway with his Pistol attack! Fairway lifts his foot as Compile attempts to fire, narrowly avoiding having to learn to walk again. "Quite a mouth you've got on you, small one," he says as he draws his foot back. He attempts to deliver a punt. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Field Goal (Kick) attack! Compile catches the foot and looks, "Yea, its part of being a tape yo," he says as he pushes off the foot as it is kicked and as he does, he opens up his body some and micro rockets come flying out at Fairway, "Here, catch," he says simply. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Micro Rockets attack! Fairway finds himself flat on his back again. He is thrown off balance and knocked flat by Compile's rockets. He rolls with the force of the blast and retrieves his scram rifle. He attempts a handspring and barely manages to avoid falling on his aft. Primus, he must be a little more off his game than he realizes. He lands on one knee, bracing himself with his free hand. Then he transforms and roars toward Compile. This feels strangely familiar to him . . . Fairway drops into DeLorean mode. Combat: DeLorean DMC-12 strikes Compile with his Ram attack! Compile looks at the oncoming car as he lands and he grins, "Comon you ugly son of an Autobrat," he says as he flags him down with one hand as his other arm begins to transform, "Come on," he adds as heis hit by the ramming car and flies back and than up befor ehe flips nad tries to come down ontop of Fairway, "Oh my, looks liek we are gonna have a hot time in the old town to night," and as he says this, his other arm transforms into ... yes folks pile-drives, since he is a clone of Rumble and Frenzy after all. AS he lands on Fairway, his arms begin to THUMP THUMP THUMP nd than the come down onto Fairway. Combat: Compile misses DeLorean DMC-12 with his High Frequency Pile-Drivers attack! DeLorean DMC-12 hangs a hard left, kicking up a high fantail of dust on the Ig-Yac pasture. He transforms again, leaving Compile to piledrive empty air. Rifle in hand, he charges toward Compile. "Decepticon drone!" Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Compile looks and blinks, "Hey, who yous calling a drone Autojerk," he says as he is hit by the rifle and thinks, pulling out a small device and thumbing it on as he looks at Fairway as he races forward and tosses the object at him, hoping to hit the Autobot in the chest, and causing a big boom. Combat: Compile misses himself with Botbuster's Huge Explosion #9383 Area attack! Combat: Compile's Botbuster is destroyed! Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with Botbuster's Huge Explosion #9383 Area attack! Fairway goes flailing into the dirt, chest armor blasted apart. He lands and a wheel bounces off his shoulder and goes rolling toward the Ig-Yac pens. The other sags on a bent pylon. He struggles to his feet, miraculously having kept hold of his weapon. But he stashes it. He flips out his energo blade and fixes Compile with a stare of total hate. He activates his jumpjets and boosts forward at high speed, blade ready to run the cassette-bot through! Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Fury! (Punch) attack! ompile looks and blinks as he grins, "I actually did not get hit by that," he says as he sees Fairway jump at him and side steps the attack, as he goes to grab Fairway and toss him away from him. "Get outta my way bub." he states simply. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Have a Seat (Grab) attack! Fairway feels his momentum being used against him and uses his jumpjets to propel himself farther away as Compile tosses him. The little mech's strength is surprising! Fairway lands in a crouch and makes use of the distance he's put between himself and his target. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Compile looks at Fairway, "Ohs great, yous s a Junk," he says to him as he pulls out a weapon and fires at FAirway. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Fairway patches up some of the damage done by Compile's bomb and is advancing again as he is hit by the Decepticon's disruptor fire. He is hit in the shoulder, but doesn't allow the impact to diminish his speed. His shoulder begins smoking, and he drips a trail of coolant as he races toward Compile and fires his scram rifle. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Compile looks as he steps under the shot and blinks, "I thought you were a car," he says to him as he races forward towards Fairway and tries to send a kic to the face of Fairway, or a Boot to da head. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Tape Jumpkick (Kick) attack! Fairway is hit in the face by Compile's boot. One optic cracks, and damage warnings go off in his head. He reacts only with anger, wrapping both of his fists together and trying to hammer Compile into the ground like a tent stake. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Double Axehandle (Punch) attack! Compile look as he catches the double aehandle and he pushes it back up as he thinks, "Here, take a load off," he states simply. "It looks liek you need it," he adds as he a punch comes right at Fairways' face. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Tape Uppercut (Punch) attack! Fairway turns in time to take the hit on the arm. With a frustrated shout, he activates his energo blade and slashes for the black bot's neck. "Maybe this will silence you!" Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Compile is hit in the neck and he backs up, coughing and holding his neck as he thinks, "I'll get you yet my pretty, and your little faction too," he adds in a voice that is damaged from the attack as he rushes forward and stops as his arms transform into pile drives and they cause the ground to rumble and shake. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his High Frequency Pile-Drivers attack! Fairway struggles to keep his balance as the ground begins to shake. A huge crack forms and begins opening rapidly. Fairway boosts backward, attempting to find more stable ground, and fires a shot at Compile. Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Compile is hit by that blasted weapon of his and he thinks, "I'll be glad to add that to my growing collection," he says as he releases some rockets at Fairway. Compile blinks as they do not launch, "Or not," he says as he ponders and races forward and tries to smash into Fairway. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Blunt Object Powerglide (Smash) Fairway allows himself a grin when Compile's attack doesn't go off, despite the pain he's in. He is knocked back by Compile's charge, but tries to take control of the situation by rolling onto his back and kicking the cassette-bot over his head. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Monkey Flip (Kick) attack! Compile looks as he avoids the kick and grabs FAirway and pushes him back with all the force that he cna muster, hopefully into the wall behind him. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Have a Seat (Grab) attack! Fairway is pushed back against the wall. Again, he drops his rifle, but he sensed his attack's failure and was ready for Compile's counter. He raises hand to point at his foe's temple, and then his wrist blaster flips up and he unleashes a bolt of energy at nearly point blank range. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! Compile moves his head as he releases the grasp on Fairway and as he jumps back, pulls out his disruptor and fires it at Fairway. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Disruptor attack! Fairway is hit above the right hip. A shower of blue sparks marks the disruptor bolt's impact. He grits his teeth and lurches forward, making a jumpjet-assisted rush toward Compile. He slashes at the Decepticon. Maybe he'll be cloven in twain. Fairway can only hope. His frustration is really starting to show, his reflexes were hampered to begin with by the nocturnal troubles he's been struggling with. He had no idea how much his combat ability had been compromised! Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Compile looks as he dodges the attack of Fairways and he thinks . o 0 (This guy should have dropped.) and he preses his attack as he sends in a punch to Fairways face/jaw, "Why don't you just fall," he states simply. Combat: Compile misses Fairway with his Tape Uppercut (Punch) attack! Fairway boosts laterally, evading the punch. With a thought, he switches up the ammo in his wrist blaster. One optic busted, trailing fliud, servomotors seizing in his hip assembly - Fairway's weakening, but he isn't down yet! Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Disruptor attack! Compile is too looking like he was the chew toy of a Dinobot, he has a number of holes smoking in his frame, and a few sparks and arcs of energy are seen here and there. His optics are cracked, and one is flickering as he is hit by the disruptor and falls over, "I am really, zhisna;jeaoinn pissed off," he says as his voice box is damaged and he stands and races forward towards FAirway who has jumped and he follows suit, only in the process one of his boosters backfires and he spirals towards FAirway, in an uncontrolable ride and probably slams into him in the hardest way possible. Combat: Compile misses Fairway with his Ram attack! Fairway sees Compile coming and rolls to the side. As he avoids the crazy charge, he attempts to bring his knee up and catch Compile in the chest. Combat: Fairway misses Compile with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! Compile hits the wall and due to his spinning, dodged the kick. He pulls himself out of the wall and falls to the ground "OW!" he says as he rights himself and looks, "Are we done yet?" he asks as he check shis energon levels and thinks as he pulls out a box, looking at it and thinks fo r amoent before he pulls out a device and grins, "LEts really have a fun game of russian rollette," he says as he runs forward, limping, with the bomb in his hand that he activates and throws at Fairway, and he is close to it as well, so odds are, he is going to get hit by the explosion as well. Who said the Tapes of Soundwave were not Suicide Bombers? Combat: Compile misses himself with Tape Bomb's Huge Explosion #9347 Area attack! Combat: Compile's Tape Bomb is destroyed! Combat: Compile misses Fairway with Tape Bomb's Huge Explosion #9347 Area attack! Fairway never sees the bomb in Compile's hand. He's busy recovering his balance. When the explosion occurs, he's blasted clear and goes rolling in the dirt. He levers himself to his feet, unable to believe that he is unscathed. Unfortunately, he sees that the explosion has not damaged Compile either. How long can this go on? He'd clearly underestimated the cassette-bot. "You've impressed me, Compile!" He advances with his arm held up to aim the wrist blaster. He parses Vigil's words from the night before: "If you were to give up now, I would think no less of you." Combat: Fairway strikes Compile with his Disruptor attack! Compile looks and blinks as he is shot and falls back, "I'd rather die," he says as he pulls a laser and fires a shot at Fairway. Combat: Compile sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Compile strikes Fairway with his Laser attack! Combat: Fairway falls to the ground, unconscious. Category:Logs Category: } Category: } Category:2030 Olympics Category:2030 Category:Logs